


Tight Grips and Broken Apologies

by what_s_in_a_name



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claiming Bites, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demonic Possession-ish, Gags, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Only Mentally Stable Big Boys May Read This, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_s_in_a_name/pseuds/what_s_in_a_name
Summary: Alec gets roofied at Pandemonium and is taken advantage of. Magnus saves him, but loses himself in his emotions.(Please do not read this if you are sensitive.)





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus’s grip on Alec’s wrist tightened impossibly further as he wrenched him through the portal into his loft. Alec was tugged into the bedroom and thrown against the far wall. His breath left him as his back hit it, but he didn’t have a chance to get it back because Magnus was on him in less than a second, undressing what was left on his body.

 

“Magnus,” Alec desperately tried to break through to his enraged boyfriend, who had in response snapped his fingers to make a gag appear tied around Alec’s mouth.

 

Magnus stepped back when he was done undressing Alec. His glamour had fallen and revealed his true eyes, which were surrounded by a layer of blood; it looked elegant, as if he had carefully applied it like makeup. Normally, Alec would be entranced by the beauty of Magnus’s eyes, but they were full of rage and frantically searched the expanse of Alec’s bare skin. Suddenly, Magnus lunged forward, grabbed Alec, and shoved him onto the bed.

 

Alec landed with a gasp as Magnus surged to straddle him. Alec instinctively tried to defend himself from the angry Warlock by trying to push him away, but Magnus was faster and pinned his arms above his head. With a gesture, his magic—still flaming red—bounded Alec from moving even a centimeter.

 

Alec’s eyes brimmed with tears as Magnus glared down at the area of Alec’s body that could be seen from this position. He caught a glimpse of the Warlock’s feline eyes—which looked more like that of a snake given how angry and how thin his pupils were.

 

Alec attempted to call out to him, which was muffled by the tight gag in his mouth. Magnus lifted himself from his perch to scrutinize the rest of Alec with his furious glare. In any other circumstance, Alec would writhe and squirm under Magnus’s gaze, but now he was so terrified that he couldn’t move—could barely breathe.

 

Magnus leaned forward and wrung his hand through Alec’s hair, which calmed him minutely. But the sensation of calm was ripped from him as Magnus gripped and yanked it until Alec bared his neck in submission.

 

A growl escaped Magnus’s chest as he bit down over the deflect rune that decorated the side of his neck. Alec let out a scream at the sudden pain. He felt blood start to drip down from the bite as Magnus released his neck.

 

“You’re mine, Alexander," he growled. " _Mine_.”

 

 

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus had been at Pandemonium that night, looking to release some stress from the week’s tiresome work. The night had been going good until Alec went to retrieve their drinks from the bar. There had been a downworlder sitting next to his drink, who had poured an elixir of numbness into it. Alec hadn’t seen.

 

After a while, the effects had taken place. Magnus had been separated from him to go break up a fight between a vampire and a Seelie, so Alec had been left alone. The room had started spinning and all feeling left his body. He fell backwards into the downworlder who has poisoned him and had been dragged off into the alley behind the club.

 

Alec’s barely conscious mind tried to command his body to fight back, but to no avail. The downworlder had ripped off Alec’s pants and was working on his own.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. So good that you’ll forget all about that little boyfriend of yours.” He smiled sharply—like a deranged, rabid dog—and lifted Alec’s legs. Alec attempted to speak—to tell him to please, stop, please—but the elixir had prevented him from even moving his eyes.

 

As the downworlder began to press in—no preparation or condom—Magnus burst through the door leading from the club into the alley. His magic emanating from his very being had turned a bright, shocking red and he tore through the space separating him and Alec.

 

The downworlder was thrown to the ground ten feet away from Alec and began to recoil and writhe in pain. Alec heard every sound as if it was happening right next to his ear.

 

The man’s bones were snapped one by one. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and tears fell from his unseeing eyes as Magnus stalked forward toward him—like a tiger readying to pounce on its prey. With one more snap, the downworlder was dead, but Magnus didn’t stop his torture.

 

Alec’s rapist was strung up in the air by Magnus’s magic and ripped into shreds. The spaces dividing the man's fingers provided the lines where he was sliced. Blood exploded everywhere, splattering Magnus’s face in the process.

 

As soon as Magnus seemed satisfied, he turned from the gruesome scene to face the true victim of the night. Alec could barely move to lift his head, but he had managed to lull it to the side to gaze up at his boyfriend—covered in blood and kneeling down next to him. He placed his hand, surprisingly gently—considering what had gone down moments before—on Alec's cheek and cleared his mind and body of the drug. His hand moved to Alec’s wrist and tightened like a vice. Alec was pulled to his feet and was dragged through a portal back to the loft.

 

* * *

 

Alec whined at the pain shooting through his neck and Magnus stilled.

 

He snapped his fingers and the gag was removed from Alec’s mouth along the magic restricting his arms above him. The Shadowhunter choked as he gasped in air he was deprived of. Magnus had removed himself from him, and had flown himself back as far as he could from Alec so fast that he had thought he had teleported.

 

Alec sat up. Magnus was staring into the space dividing him and Alec. His face was pale and he held his hands behind him up against the wall. He was deathly still, as though he had shut down.

 

“Magnus,” Alec uttered in the softest voice he could muster. “Look at me?”

 

Magnus’s gaze never left where it was. Alec slowly stood from the bed and, even slower, strode toward the distraught Warlock.

 

“Hey,” Alec whispered gently. Magnus flinched at the sound, as if he hadn’t noticed Alec was there. His eyes were glazed over, but they moved toward where Alec stood.

 

Alec lifted his hand and faintly settled the pads of his fingers on Magnus’s cheekbone.

 

“Please, Magnus. Look at me, _please_.”

 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s touch and lifted his eyes to stare into Alec’s. They filled with tears as he moved to return Alec’s touch, but hesitated and dropped his arm down to his side.

 

“Magnus. I’m okay. I’m here. I’m yours, only yours.” Alec’s palm settled on Magnus’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

 

“I—I’m so _sorry_ ,” His words broke off into a sob as he tried to back away from Alec. He was afraid of what had taken over him. He had hurt Alec when he needed him to be calm.

 

“Shh, Magnus,” Alec moved his other hand to lace his fingers through Magnus’s.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus. _I’m okay_.”

 

“No,” Magnus stated between his teeth. “I shouldn’t have let my emotions overcome me, Alexander. I hurt you while you were still hurt from someone else. Please don’t forgive me, Alexander.”

 

Alec’s grip tightened on Magnus's hand and he forced Magnus to look at him.

 

“You’re mine and I’m yours. You saved me back there, and you were making sure I was okay. And I am. _I love you, Magnus Bane_.”

 

At those words, Magnus broke and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Alec knelt down in front of him and held him close as sobs shook Magnus's body. He rubbed Magnus’s back and whispered how much he loved him into his ears. He told him that he was okay, and that he belonged only to Magnus.

 

They would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's POV, and some exposition

Magnus let himself be held as he calmed down; the violent shaking and cries now becoming a dull vibration in his chest. His mind was moving a mile a minute.

 

Alec was hurt. And Magnus made it worse.

 

Magnus loathed himself. He was weaker than he could've ever been in this moment. He let himself do awful things to the one who trusted him-- who loved him. The memory of seeing Alec so vulnerable to someone who wasn't him set something off. He was terrified of it.

 

Magnus has tried damning himself many times before. He had condemned his horrid, fragile soul to the worst forms of punishment and torture he could think of for what he has done. Of course, a demonic soul cannot be damned any more than it already is, but that didn't stop the emotional numbness that came with the empty threats to himself. Alec held him gently and soothingly and Magnus's hands tightened and red magic poured into his palms where his nails were digging in.

 

He was supposed to be holding Alec. 

 

Magnus was furious. He was furious at himself for letting this happen. He had promised himself, after what Camille had done to him, that he would never let Alec get into that position. He swore to protect him from harm. He gave his word to never leave Alec's side. 

 

But he did. He did and Magnus attacked him for it.

 

* * *

 

The bar was nothing spectacular—full of mundanes drinking away the stress of their miserable lives. It was atmospheric, and Magnus would normally comment on the humor of it all; how mundanes crave eternal life, but waste their own through meaningless things like this. But this wasn't normal Magnus. He was numb, as the woman next to him placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

Her eyes were dark when she regarded him. The ever present smirk she wore read "seduction." She was dressed in a flattering wine red dress with heels high enough that she had to lean down to whisper into his ear.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

Magnus let himself be dragged out and created a portal back to the room they were sharing. Camille pushed him up against the wall and slid her thigh up against his crotch. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she grinded up against him, smirking as Magnus let her have him without a fight.

* * *

 

 

He had agreed to go to Pandemonium with Alec. He needed to make sure his kingdom remembered who their king was, after all. He ran this place with a firm hand, so when he saw a fight break out, Alec gave him a reassuring look and Magnus sauntered off to break it up.

 

It was a vampire and a Seelie who were going at it. It might’ve been that the Seelie was hitting on the vampire’s sister, but Magnus didn’t pay much attention to that. He made haste and removed them from his club, determined to return to his love.

 

But when he did return, Alec was gone. He made his way to the bar where he had left him to see if he just had an obstructed view, but Alec was no where to be seen. Worry and something darker sparked up in his stomach. Turning away from the bar to search elsewhere, the drinks Alec had been retrieving caught his gaze. He approached them and was taken aback as sensed the tampered-with drink right away. He had seen it before while he was with Camille.

 

And it was Alec's. 

 

Magnus saw red. He bolted from the bar and shoved various club-goers out of his way as he headed to the door that opened into the alley. He let his magic rip the door ajar and came face-to-face with the love of his life…being _raped_.

 

The fire in his chest roared. Magnus tore the rapist away from Alec and threw him off, flying ten feet toward the back of the alley. He'd landed with a grunt and Magnus met the man's eyes; they were filled with fading lust and growing fear.

 

The darker feeling in his stomach grew larger and Magnus clenched his hands and fingers, letting his magic fly out at the man. His glamour had long since dropped as he let his angry, demonic soul take charge of the man's fate.

 

The silent screams and the shattering bones must have been music to the demon's ears, because they were impossibly loud and echoed up and down the alley. 

 

The demon knew the man was dead, but it wasn’t yet satisfied. The man's limp body was lifted into the air by bright red flares projecting from his killer’s grip and ripped to shreds.

 

The splattering of blood sated the demon and Magnus’s vision cleared. Though the rapist was dead, he felt hollow. He turned to kneel next to his love to see what he could heal. Magnus had grown more powerful ever since Camille, but he wasn’t sure if he was powerful enough to heal Alec from this form of trauma. And that enraged him further.

 

He removed the drug, created a portal, and hauled Alec through— into safety, into his line-of-sight, into his protection.

 

His vision was narrowed and his could feel the demon inside of him fighting for more control. He let it happen.

 

* * *

 

He let this happen. He shouldn’t have left Alec’s side. He should’ve let a bouncer take care of it. He—

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by his Alexander. The beloved angel. The Shadowhunter. The one who chose love. The _victim_.

 

“Alec, I-I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Magnus’s whispered, broken words were muffled by Alec’s shoulder.

 

Why was Magnus being held? He should’ve been holding Alec! But instead he was weak. He is weak. He could hear the words spoken by his father clearer than ever.

 

 _Weak_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again. Back on my bullshit. I couldn't bring myself to write a graphic rape scene because it would trigger a lot of bad shit for me, and undoubtedly for someone who thinks "Oh, this won't trigger me! I've read worse." 
> 
> I know, because I've been that person. 
> 
> I guess this might get updated. MIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me, I'm fragile.


End file.
